Christian Rosenkreutz
Christian Rosenkreutz is the leader and chief scientist of the Rosenkreutz Secret Society. In the present day in 2010, he disguises himself as Washuu Ryuugazaki the director of Akihabara Junior High School and the creator of the Pata-Pis. He is the secondary antagonist of the anime series. Washuu's name literally means eagle. The shady and mysterious principal who seems to watch over the girls and their Pata-Pis and knows everything about them. He is the mastermind of all the events happening in the anime where he orders his "son" Takashi and the three ladies, Jun Gotokuji, Miyama Soshigaya and Hatoko Daikanyama to deal against the special Pata-Pis who transformed into divas. In reality, he is Christian Rosenkreutz, the leader of the Rosenkreutz Secret Society where it's organization provides with science and technology during medieval times (He was born in 1510). In 1541 when he was 31 years old prior to form his secret organization. He was helped by the doctorate alchemist named Paracelsius to create an elixir to live for more than a decade and maintains it's youth. But when they drink the elixir that he created it was a success to make him immortal. However, Paracelsius becomes intoxicated after he regains it's youth as it dies extremely from poison by melting his old frail body much to his horror. This is where he created a society that is mainly focus on science and technology. When Crane discovers his motives where they created Metatron, he wants to use the Metatron for his own purposes and fails to stop Crane to take the Metatron with him by flying into space. Decades later, he orders every people in his society to search for Crane which he resides in Primum Mobile where it was mentioned that the space station that never sees in the naked eye. He meets Shimabukurou Sengakuji in 1960 where he recruits him in his organization to find Crane. However nine years later, Shimabukurou discovers his motives after he access the computer where he keeps his precious secrets between both Metatron and Primum Mobile. With that he angrily leaves the organization and declining his invitation. In the present day in 2010, he finally disguises himself as Washuu Ryuugazaki and founded the Akihabara Junior High School where the little town of Akihabara is connected to where Primum Mobile descends. He then created Pata-Pis to mass produce to all over Akihabara to make sure anyone would buy it will control it's connection through the Primum Mobile. In Ch 21 after Takashi and his group fails to defeat the girls as the latter rebels him, He uses his loyal assistant and secretary, Hisho to form her as DIva Hakuya where she was seen in nude while he and Cigogne Raspailles are in the secret facility as he stomps his staff creating a purple light where it forms Hisho's suit. When Cigogne finally leaves the facility, it was a perfect time to use Hisho to deal the girls as well as her fellow emotionless divas. After Hibari and Tsubame dispatches Hisho and four other divas with her, He watches to see five divas to be taken in Primum Mobile as both Hibari and Tsubame in their advanced diva state managed to break free from being taken away and he also noticed the two of them finally achieved Astral Fusion. In Ch 23, where he and Cigogne are ready to engage to destroy Akihabara as well as their plans to meet their former member and colleague Crane Van Streich who is finally awakened in his suspended animation while in Primum Mobile. Christian finally removes his disguise as Washuu Ryuugazaki after he dispatches the mayor of Akihabara by throwing him with one card and they begin their havoc in the town by the use of multitude of Cerberus. When Primum Mobile finally descends with their hope of Crane's return and reunites with them. Hibari as Aphrodite managed to survive from Hisho and her divas' christening blasts much to their surprise who wanted to see her prince as well as to stop his plans. In Ch 24, he let Cigogne throws a Homing Beacon as its means to distract Hibari as it summon a multitude of Skeleton to corner her but she quickly defeats them in an ease. With nothing else left, he sacrifices his long-time partner Cigogne by throwing a card on his right chest as Cigogne becomes a grotesque Apostolus to deal against Hibari as Christian manages to flee to pursue Crane. During his pursuit, he sees other people are dancing in a masquerade ball as he shots his gun while trying to pursue him and the people reveal to be a disguised homonculi in Crane's control and the latter arrives to see him. When he makes his 467th Birthday (500th in the anime), he wants to make his dream will come true as Crane noticed that he hasn't changed as well as the Earth itself. Christian discovers he manages to create a barrier of the whole town of Akihabara which causes a black out from within after the latter pour the wine on the floor. Crane then finally reveals his true motives to him that he was responsible for making the turn of the events that he usually created where the divas are awakened as alarm clocks to their owners and the PataPis he created are catalyst as it awakes them one by one. Christian finally realizes his motives and not his own and Crane replies that he has served him well. He angrily devastated to his actions knowing that his dream wanted to make come true and his dream was never his own after he uses his cloned "son" Takashi and Cigogne as a sacrifice to make him descends back here on Earth. With his actions, his body begins to deteriorate and tries to tell him that it was a joke or not as Crane angrily replies that he had enough of him. Christian then pointed his gun towards Crane while he's rapidly aging. Hibari also discovers their confrontation while she explores the Primum Mobile after she diffuses with Densuke in her weak state during her fight with Cigogne. Christian tries to stop Crane while he's walking away and he noticed that the bullets on his gun disappear while trying to pull the trigger as Crane tells him that the bullets on his gun was transported to the dimensional distorter. He was disappointed from his actions and he convinces Crane to kill him as the latter tells him that it was pointless to kill him as he himself wanted to commit suicide while wielding the knife as Crane manages to transport the knife in time wanted to suffer him knowing his attempts are futile. Christian does not want to become old and ugly while he was coughing with blood and becomes weak. He even realizes that he was behind everything as he attempts to drink the elixir but to no effect. Christian knows that Crane made the elixir does not work on him and he chose Hibari instead of him for companionship as he finally begs Crane for the sake to remember him by as he calmly replies "Rest in peace, old man." With that, Christian dies of old age and his frail deceased body disappears in front of Crane. Appearance Christian is a middle-aged man with long gray hair with two long single fringe in each side of his head which is tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. During flashbacks and after Crane leaves the Metatron with him in space and during the 1960s, he was seen wearing a red business suit jacket with a black formal vest and white long sleeve buttoned shirt underneath it, black pants and black shoes, he also wears a black neck tie on the collar of his buttoned shirt. While working to find Crane in his organization, he was seen in his lab coat. As Washuu Ryuugazaki, he wears a gray formal suit jacket under a white long sleeve button shirt with a yellow neck tie on the collar, gray pants and white shoes, he disguises as a middle-aged man with a short fluffy neck brown hair, white glasses and a brown moustache. In Episode 23 as he removes his disguise as seen when he pressed the mask at the bridge of his nose causing it to deflate as he finally shows his original appearance. He now wears a black high-neck short formal jacket with light purple linings in the neck and each side of both of his shoulders and a red gem in the center of his jacket and yellow folded sleeves. Underneath is a black battle suit and a matching boots which is connected to his battie suit. He also wears a golden chain accent on his left pocket of his short jacket and his short jacket is long at the back. The interior of his jacket is white when he was in front. Gallery 2201.jpg|The younger Christian and Paracelsius before drinking the elixir. rosenkreuz03.jpg|Christian during the flashbacks images.jpg|Christian and Cigogne as they recruit Crane in their secret society images 02.jpg|Christian and Cigogne making a toast of glass of elixir towards Crane Index.jpg|Christian as Washuu Ryuugazaki Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Rose Cross